me da miedo el hombre  lobo
by Email Volturi
Summary: pequeño one-shot de Alice a los 6 años con miedo al hombre lobo


COMO SABEN NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENESE :)

* * *

Desperté por el ruido de una bocina, moría de miedo no lo soportaba y todo porque tío Emmett me dejo ver la película del hombre lobo.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y mire por la ventana era un porsche azul, algo irracional hiso que saliera corriendo a la cama de mi hermana mayor Rose.

-Rose-la removí, pero no despertaba – ¡Rose! ¿Te ha despertado esa bocina?

-no me has despertado tu, tonta del vote –dijo arreglando su cabello

-sé que el hombre lobo no existe, pero si existiera ¿crees que tuviera un porsche? –pregunte mirando al suelo y corriendo a tomar mi oso de peluche favorito.

-Alice el hombre lobo no es más que un actor que necesita un collar anti-pulgas- dijo cerrando los ojos somnolientamente – las películas de terror son para divertirse

-En ese caso la estoy pasando como nunca en mi vida –dije sarcásticamente abrazando a mi peluche, comencé a caminar lentamente a mi cama hasta que aulló alguien.-¡Rose! –grite asustada

-Alice , es el perro de los Barnachea-dijo Rosalie molesta – te iré a calentar leche , para que duermas –dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina.

-gracias Rose , date prisa –dije acostándome en la cama – señor Gatín ¿tenia ayer tanta barba Robert Pattinson? Fíjate bien –dije mirando al póster de Robert en la pared –me parece que no –dije asustada saltando de la cama para ir en busca de Rosalie , recorrí toda la casa hasta que llegue a la cocina y choque con algo, comencé a gritar junto con la otra persona.

-chicas, chicas ¿qué pasa? –dijo tío Charlie entrando a la cocina

-he creído que fue el hombre lobo –dijo Rosalie calmando su respiración

-¡tu me dijiste que el hombre lobo no existía! –grite enojada al ver que mi hermana me había mentido.-Charlie yo lo vi iba conduciendo un porsche

-¿qué ha pasado? –dijo entrando alarmado papá a la cocina

-la película del hombre lobo a asustado a Alice –dijo Rosalie mirándome con reproche

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ver esa película? –dijo serio papá

-hpm-se escucho a lo lejos, mire asustada pero me di cuenta que era tío Emmett , a lo que apunte rápidamente

-acabo de levantar y ya estoy metido en líos- dijo cansado tío Emmett

-dejaste ver a Alice el hombre lobo y ahora no se puede dormir –dijo papá mirando mordazmente a mi tío.

-Rose y Charlie lo estaban viendo no pensé que le daría miedo...-dijo defendiéndose mi tío –Alice me dijiste que no ibas a tener miedo

-¿y me creíste? –pregunte abrazando las piernas de papá

-cariño yo sé que quieres hacer todo lo que hace tu hermana, pero a veces para unas cosas hay que esperar a ser mayor –dijo papá sonriéndome dulcemente

-compréndelo cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a ese horrible hombre lobo –dije mirando a todos en la sala.

-Bueno Alice , si lo vieras en casa con sus padres te parecería bastante gracioso –dijo tío Charlie sonriendo.

-¿el hombre lobo tiene padres? ¡anda ya! –dije cabreada

-claro que los tiene te lo demostrare, a ver necesitamos a alguien que tenga montones de pelo –termino de decir a lo que todos en la sala miramos a tío Emmett.

-ahh…por favor –suplico tío Emmett

-¿Quién la dejo ver la película?-dijo tío Charlie

-esta bien yo haré de "lobo"-dijo con sarcasmo

-yo seré el padre , el señor lobo –dijo tío Charlie

-y yo seré la madre, la señora lobo –dijo papá con una voz aguda realmente graciosa.

-pero que te pasa lobito ¿qué postura es esa? –dijo tío Charlie arreglando la postura de de tío Emmett- te vas a dislocar, estos jóvenes de ahora –dijo rodando los ojos tío Charlie.

-¿has vuelto a salir a asustar a la gente jovencito?-dijo papá con una voz chillona

-King Kong lo hace –dijo Tío Emmett mirando el suelo

-oh claro , en vista de que King Kong se tiro del edificio tu también lo haces , escucha se ha acabo los aullido a la luz de la luna , no volverás a perseguir a los coches y ya puedes decirle a Alice que lamentas haberla asustado –dijo tío Charlie

-lo siento Alice, creía que la película no te iba a asustar –dijo tío Emmett agachándose a mi altura.

-no te preocupes lobito , ya no estoy asustada –dije sonriendo y abrazando a tío Emmett

-¿lo ves Alice? La próxima vez que estés asustada coje todo lo que te de miedo y conviértelo en algo divertido –dijo tío Charlie volviendo a hablar normal

-lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que vea una película de miedo, que será nunca –dije sonriendo

-anda Alice , vamos a la cama –dijo Rose tomando mi mano

-iré a arroparlas –dijo caminando tío Emmett , pero no pudo continuar ya que tío Charlie lo detuvo.

-yo me ocupo de ellas- dijo sonriendo y cambiando su voz como con la que actuó de papá lobo – tu jovencito derechito a la cama , acuérdate cepillarte los colmillos y péinate la cara..

**Fin**


End file.
